OUAT One-shot Prompts
by valkbus-warrior
Summary: All the prompts I get from tumblr will be posted here - All ships are included, ranging from Swan Queen to maybe even Wooden Fire (who knows? xD), get your OUAT one-shots here! (may also included two-shots/three-shots, depends on how I've written it). Rated M and some anons may ask for smut - I don't decline anything, so... ;)
1. A typical day at Storybrooke-Swan-Mills

**Author's Note: First prompt! :D **

**Prompt: Fluffy one-shot of the Swan-Mills Family at Granny's please :D**

**You weren't very specific about the time frame, so I'll just make something up on the spot :D Thanks for sending in the prompt!**

AU: Right after they return from Neverland; Henry's in his own body, and Peter Pan got trapped in the Pandora Box, 'kay? Kay.

**A typical day at Storybrooke - Swan Queen**

_Men. _Regina snorted in contempt as she watched Baelfire (or Neal, whatever he thinks Emma's into these days) and Hook fire insults back and forth as they battled over who had the right to ask Emma out while the said woman was oblivious to the stupidity, talking to Henry with a wide grin on her face.

_Well then, time to put the boys where they belong. _She smirked at the two men, who were momentarily torn out of their argument as their eyes bore into Regina's back as she strutted towards Emma. The blond's gaze flickered up to her, only making her smirk impossibly bigger.

"So, Emma, since we're back with Henry and Peter Pan's finally out of the way, why don't we have lunch at Granny's tomorrow with Henry; we should at least get to know each other a little if we're going to be civilized enough to be Henry's mothers." She glanced back as she saw both of puppy dogs' eyes morph from confusion to anger and shock, then looked back to see Emma's bewildered but happy ones.

"Well, I'm surprised you're finally asking to be civil, but I never thought it would come in the form of a lunch date..." The former sheriff's eyes narrowed slightly, as if she could look harder into Regina and find out her plan.

Meanwhile, Henry was bouncing up and down on the balls of his feet, excited that his mothers would (hopefully) find out there absolutely cringe-worthy attraction to each other and get together, and tugged on Emma's hand repeatedly.

"We have to go, Emma, we have to go!" He exclaimed, mischief swirling in his chocolate brown orbs.

Emma watched him, bemused, then turned to Regina, "Well, what the little man says, I do."

The Queen clapped her hands together once, as if to finalize the agreement, and hugged Henry, looking at Emma, "2 o'clock, Granny's. Better not exercise your habit of being late, Princess Charming." The Latino winked, then strutted off, leaving two absolutely outraged men, a cheering Henry, and an Emma with a slightly slackened jaw at the gesture.

"I never knew Mom had a nickname for you, Emma." Henry teased, nudging Emma, his grin competing with the Cheshire Cat's.

"Oh, shut up you." Emma retorted, although it was noticeably half-hearted as you could see she saw still concentrating on the retreating figure of Regina, then snapped out of her reverie, ruffling Henry's already mussed-up hair, "Let's go home and get a well deserved bath."

* * *

"What's the rush, it's just lunch with Mom, Emma." Henry whined, buttoning up his shirt as Emma made sure his collar didn't have any creases, then rushed to the mirror (**again) **to check herself.

"It's lunch with **Regina**, of course I'm in a hurry! You heard her; we can't be late! You and I have to look proper and perfect if I'm ever going to have the chance to a-" she paused, eyes widening as if she had almost slipped up on something. Thankfully, Henry was busy muttering under his breath to notice.

Looking at the mirror one last time, she grabbed her gun and slipped it into her belt, just in case. One couldn't be too careful in Storybrooke. Hand slipping into Henry's, they walked out of the house - well, on Emma's part it was her walking multiplied by 3, while Henry was trying to keep up by doing a bizarre half-walk-half-running technique.

When they arrived at Granny's, Henry slouched into the booth, exhausted. Who needed exercise when you had a nervous Emma?

"Well, looks like you aren't late for once." A mellow voice remarked. _Who called Emma the Saviour? If there's a Savior out there, it's Mom. _He sighed in relief as Regina slid into the booth next to him, frowning as she pulled his wind-blown hair away from his face.

"Yeah." Emma breathed out, only partly listening.

She was too focused on the dark-skinned woman's black pencil skirt that pressed close to her curves that didn't leave much to imagination.

"Emma's crazy, Mom." Henry dramatically threw his body onto his mother's lap, "She basically dragged me here at the speed of a horse."

Regina raised a perfectly curved eyebrow, "Perfect mother, much?"

The color that Emma's face flushed into could compete with her red leather jacket, much to the Queen's amusement.

"I- well, I was, you know, in a hurry to get here, and I didn't want to be late, so..." Emma trailed off, afraid to make an even bigger fool of herself.

"Well this is exactly why I let Henry go over to your family's home, isn't it, Emma?" Regina stated dryly, silently thanking Ruby as she gave them their plates, the werewolf chuckling at the embarrassed blond's behavior, "So that you could tire him out, make him whine, and be a typical annoying pre-teen."

"Eat your lasagna, woman." Emma groaned, dropping her head onto the table with a dull thump, resulting in a whining Savior in pain, Henry giggling, an amused Regina rolling her eyes at the blond, and a typical day in Storybrooke.

* * *

Author's Note: That was fun to write; I may even make it a two-shot, while I'm at it :D Once again, thanks for sending in the prompt, reviews and favorites are always appreciated :D


	2. Regina x Maleficent (BrOTP) Child! AU

**Ooh, I like this prompt :D 10 points each for unique pairing and storyline. Yaaaaaaaaaay!**

AU: Child!Regina meets Child!Maleficent (Both have magic, cause why not :D)

* * *

Regina was playing outside in the garden behind the castle, hidden away from her mother's prying eyes by a dark, looming gate that had long since rusted away, with twisting vines wrapping around it's pillars. She had found the small gaping hole a few weeks ago while she was exploring what little freedom she had in the silent stone prison she called home.

She chased a butterfly with painted blood-red wings bordered with black, fluttering between the lilies and dandelions she so meticulously cared and tended to any day she was able to slip between Cora's clutches and her blood-lust for power; it was her way of silently defying her, it was one of the little things that kept her sane.

A loud crack resonated within her haven, and she momentarily froze, praying with all her tiny heart that it wasn't her mother, that she hadn't found this wonderful place; as soon as she saw it, she would tear it down with not a moment's hesitation.

A small black bundle tumbled in front of her, covered in dirt and twigs. It stood up, and to Regina's absolute delight, it revealed itself to be a girl, her face pale and sunken, her eyes filled with the one emotion she saw everyday in the mirror: fear.

The girl scrambled to back away from her as quickly as she could, stuttering feebly, "S-stay back! I know dark magic!" As if to try and demonstrate, she pointed at a sole lily budding in between them, causing it to wither up and die.

"Well that makes things interesting, I do too. And nobody touches my lilies!" She found that anger was one of the only times where she could summon magic by will; a fire ball flickered into existence in between her palms and she blasted it straight towards the girl, who threw herself out of the way, causing the fire to hit the brick wall behind her.

"Who the hell is protective of lilies?!" the girl yelped as Regina's next fireball narrowly missed her body, "And I was just looking for food and a place to stay the night." Regina perked up at the mutter, and ceased her persistent throwing.

"You could have said that without destroying my lily." she pouted.

The girl shifted awkwardly in place, suddenly interested in the color of the scuffed floor, "Well, I guess that wasn't necessary... My name's Maleficent."

Regina tilted her head, frowning, "Isn't the meaning of that name a bad thing?"

Maleficent ducked her head down even further, "I'm no- I wasn't the nicest person before, so the people of the village called me Maleficent, and I didn't have a name before, so..." she trailed off, a haunted look in her eyes that seemed to drag Regina into it's swirling despair.

"Well then, I guess I'm going to have to find a way to sneak you inside the castle without my mother knowing, then?" she chirped, bouncing towards Maleficent, wrinkling her nose as she realized how worn and dirty the robe was, "and get you a nice new set of clothes."

Maleficent looked up, and Regina was happy to see a tiny wisp of hope glistening within, "Would you do that?"

Regina giggled, "Of course, silly. Now let's go home!" She grabbed onto Maleficent's petite hands, and dragged her out of the garden, happily laughing as she approached the castle for the first time without an inkling of regret to return.

* * *

**Meh, that was a lame attempt. Sorry about the completely dry idea, I'm not the most creative thing out there. **** Maybe I'll be better at the other prompts? Hmm, idk.**


End file.
